Un moment dans le Tardis
by Spookyemma
Summary: Le Tardis est témoin d'un moment de douceur entre le Docteur et Yaz. Celle ci est confuse vis à vis de ses propres sentiments. One-shot.


Pour une fois, le Tardis n'emettait aucun bruit inquiétant. L'équipe avait décidé de prendre une pause sur la Lune de Sandor, 27e siècle. Ryan et Graham étaient partis pêcher. Leur dernière occasion à Montgomery s'était mal passée. Le docteur les avait prévenus sur différentes espèces sur cet astre. Aucune n'était dangereuse pour l'homme.  
Yaz de son côté avait insisté pour rester dans le Tardis, prétextant être rebutée par le froid hivernale. C'est sans aucune hésitation que le Docteur était restée avec elle, sous le regard complices des deux garçons qui semblaient cacher quelque chose.

La dame du temps était en train de vérifier quelques commandes du Tardis. Elle tenait rarement en place dans ces moments de calme,trop impatiente. Murmurant près du poste de contrôle elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Yaz si près d'elle.  
-Bon quand ils reviendront, 6 siècles en arrière... 4 jours...  
-Docteur ? demanda Yaz.  
Le docteur eut un sursaut de panique, elle tourna son regard brun vers la jeune femme.  
-Oh Yaz. Je croyais que tu étais à la bibliothèque. Enfin, apparemment non...  
-Je n'avais pas la tête à ça répondit elle.  
Yasmin Khan sourit, ce genre de sourire chaud auquel on a dû mal à résister. Le docteur émit un sourire gêné quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.  
-Tu es tendue? Triste? Tu as faim ? Un problème ? Tu veux parler ?  
-Oh rien de tout ça ! Je veux juste parler. Ça je veux bien.  
Le Docteur avait toujours été doué pour les discours. Mais cette nouvelle incarnation n'était pas encore sûre de ses capacités dans ce domaine.  
-On peut, Graham et Ryan ne sont pas prêts de rentrer.  
-Oh bien murmura t-elle.  
La main de Yaz passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux.  
-Je voulais votre avis sur le sujet de... L'amour. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif.  
Le Docteur s'arrêta net dans son action. Elle fixa le vide un instant, sourcils froncés.  
-l'amour? Pourquoi l'amour? Pour la famille? L'amitié ? J'ai connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait Lamure une fois .  
Elle rigola seule en se perdant dans des blagues peu intéressantes. Yaz posa sa main sur l'épaule du docteur, un instant, comme pour lui transmettre une quelconque sérénité  
-L'amour... Entre deux personnes...  
Elle retira furtivement sa main en reculant de quelques pas.  
-Oh celle là, murmura la blonde en baissant les yeux. Elle pensa à River. Celle là est très forte si on ne l'arrache pas à la naissance. Elle pensa ensuite à Rose.  
-Mais comment on peut savoir ? Renchérit Yaz en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le docteur fit quelques pas comme pour s'occuper, son regard parcouru la pièce de son cher Tardis.  
-Oh notre corps nous le dit. Il a une réaction physique vis à vis de la personne aimée. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça Yaz ?  
-Pas vraiment... Les garçons de mon âge sont peu intéressants...  
Le Docteur sourit d'un air malicieux, pensant à Ryan. Elle remit en place sa mèche blonde derrière son oreille.  
-Quand la personne aimée nous touche, des frissons parcourent notre peau. Le cœur s'accélère !  
Dans un de ses élans elle prit la main de sa camarade, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit une demi valse auprès d'elle.  
-Les poils se dressent, le souffle s'accélère ! Et les pupilles se dilatent...  
Son regard plongea alors dans les yeux de Yaz. Elle comprit. Le sourire du docteur disparu. Son amie était rouge vive. La treizième recula alors en la lâchant.  
-Oh je suis désolée...  
Yaz baissa les yeux comme si elle éprouvait de la honte.  
-Ce n'est rien...  
-Tu te poses ces questions vis à vis de Ryan ?  
-Non! S'exclama t-elle soudainement. Son regard était sur la blonde avec insistance de nouveau.  
Le Docteur l'observa alors.  
-Oh mais tu ne m'as pas tout raconté alors ! Il paraît que les filles entrent elles se racontent souvent les histoires de cœur... C'est vrai ?  
Mes yeux bruns de la seigneur du temps fuirent, comme déçus.  
-C'est un cliché Docteur ça...  
-Ah sûrement oui.  
Elle retourna à ses occupations sur la console du Tardis.  
-Ta mère donne l'impression de vouloir absolument que tu trouves quelqu'un en tout cas.  
En effet, Najia avait entre deux araignées poser quelques questions sur les relations nouant sa fille et l'étrange femme qui l'accompagnait. C'est cela qui avait créé un déclic chez le docteur. Sa dernière incarnation n'était pas tourné vers ces sentiments, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était maintenant. Enfin avant ce moment là.  
-Ma maman prend beaucoup de place dans ma vie...  
C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle avait quitté son poste pour être avec le Docteur. Mais pas uniquement pour cela.  
-Vous avez déjà eu quelqu'un docteur ? Qui vous provoquait tout ce que vous avez dit.  
Les doigts habiles de celle ci rentrèrent quelques paramètres de plus dans la boîte de navigation du vaisseau.  
-Oui c'est arrivé par le passé.  
Sa main se crispa sur une manette. Mais elle retrouva subitement son sourire.  
-Je peux te montrer l'effet de la poudre de Zarcor ramenée la dernière fois si tu veux !  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Yaz qui l'observait toujours sérieusement. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
-Yaz...  
-Docteur. Vous êtes la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré.  
-Eh bien...  
-Et vous me provoquez tout cela.  
-Les frissons peuvent être causés par le froid aussi et...  
-C'est pas ça.  
Elle saisit la main du Docteur et remonta contre son bras. Celle ci se tue alors, subjugué par sa compagne. Elle n'osa plus rien dire. Yaz la fixa intensément, c'était apparemment facile de mettre le docteur hors de sa zone de confort. Cependant c'est la dame du temps qui pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, peu de temps, mais avec conviction. Elle recula juste après.  
-Désolée c'était pour vérifier ce qu'on a dit précédemment puis l'élan de... Je sais pas...  
-Docteur !  
Yaz la rattrapa et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres à nouveau. Les mains du docteur eurent un moment de suspension avant de se poser sur la taille de l'autre femme. Les bras se celle ci se portèrent autour du cou du Docteur pour ne pas perdre prise dans cet échange.  
Elles se séparèrent après un moment.  
-Ceci ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment murmura la blonde.  
Yaz sourit un petit peu, ses joues rosirent.  
-Et moi plutôt peu... Elle reprit la main de la femme qui lui avait fait découvrir l'univers.  
-Vous êtes vraiment la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré.  
-Mais l'univers ne serait rien sans Yaz.  
Elle rit doucement. Leurs doigts se nouèrent.  
Le Tardis émit un léger bruit.  
-Graham et Ryan arrivent...  
Yaz hocha la tête.  
-Et bien... Ils auront d'autres occasions de pêcher non ?  
Elle se retrouva dans les bras du Docteur.  
-Bien entendu... Et le Tardis est grand ! Je t'ai déjà montré la piscine ?

The end


End file.
